starcoredatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Trillion
Name: A-000000592206 Nickname: Trillion Homeplanet: Metropolitan Moon of Arkanen Personality None. That is how most would describe her. An unfeeling metal skeleton wearing the guise of humanity, with a thoughtless expression and unreadable motives. It was known as Android-06, and only a fool would trust something like that, much less give it the nickname "Trillion". This assumption could not be more inaccurate. Behind that still-water face and monotone voice is the heart of a dreamer, freed from the bounds of captivity and set loose on a universe that both terrifies and dazzles her. Unapologetically curious, fearless under adversity, and always seeking the best from herself and others; Trillion is a hopeless optimist, and looks to the galaxy with the eyes of an explorer! Her purest passion is that for technology, be it the mechanical gears and motors of machines or the underlying code that brings them to life. Any free time she finds herself with she will devote to tinkering and examining any technological devices nearby. If none are present she will turn to herself, pealing away defined sections and panels of her synthetic flesh to expose her inner workings, always looking to see what she can upgrade, innovate, and discover! Though her feelings and emotions are powerful, they flow deep below the surface of a calm, stiff exterior. She speaks plainly and without flowery or emphatic language. She states facts as if read from an encyclopedia. Every word she says is with a dull, rhythmic monotone; making it difficult to truly discover her subjective opinions without requests for her to outright describe how she feels. She is artificial, by every definition of the word. Her endoskeleton is constructed of strong, lightweight polycarbonite composite. Her skin and flesh is a synthetic myomer blend that flexes, stretches, breaths and sweats almost like the genuine article. Her thoughts, her dreams, her hopes, and her fears; everything is artificial. Because of this, she has a unique perspective on both life and humanity; and if her trust can be gained by someone, she is more than willing to share her insights into both her existence and her philosophy. Just don't expect her to phrase it poetically... Appearance Appearing to be a fair skinned human female with average height and thin figure, only upon close examination could one see the more artificial elements of Trillion's body. Her stance is rigid and still, her eyes and facial expression move with almost clockwork jolts. Her synthetic skin and flesh is very convincing to look at, though upon direct skin to 'skin' contact one would notice its uncanny qualities. It is obvious that every muscle she moves, from her legs when walking, to her eyes when blinking, to even the subtle ways she smiles or frowns; each twitch and fidget is carefully calculated and under her direct conscious control. All as an attempt to appear as "human" as physically possible. Her resting face can be seen as either a cold, unfeeling stare; or as a starry eyed, wondrous daydream. Often times the emotions her resting face exhibits has more to do with the observer's opinions of her, rather than any direct attempt on her part to simulate a state of mind. When given a task or when she sees an opportunity for action, she moves with unflinching swiftness; tackling every job or hobby she has with programmed gusto. This makes her a wonderful worker, and reliable in combat. Those with a keen eye or sinister disposition can easily see her lack of experience, wisdom, and judgment. Those wanting to exploit her better nature for their own selfish gains need not try hard, using guile and falsehoods to get her to use her tenacity and willingness to help others for less-than-noble purposes. Background WIP Equipment * Leather jacket, given to her by the man who freed her * Pistol, hand built and always improving * Tools to tinker with anything in the room * Drone, with a million surprises built inside * Custom augmentations across her entire body * An official Pact Worlds' bank account Quotes "Hello, I am a Fourth Generation Type-Alpha human relations Artificial Intelligence. I can look after your house, do the cooking, mind the kids, organize your appointments, and I am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner. No need to feed me, or recharge me. I am equipped with a QuantiCortrex™ Battery that makes me autonomous for 423 years. Do you want to give me a name?" -Her initialization text, the same as her nine identical sisters. She was named Android-06. "I am sorry Shepard" -Just before executing her former master "I lack the proper equipment to toast bread" -After being called a toaster